Talking In Your Sleep
by Beloved Dawn
Summary: She can hear him, there in his dreamland. It's been keeping her up at night. Who is he talking to, back there?


_Merry Christmas everyone! Or whatever it is you're celebrating. "Happy three days off in the middle of winter" as my mother phrased it when told by one person "I don't celebrate Christmas'. This serves a second purpose too. Quick story where I'm not trying to shoehorn unruly characters into my puppy story. After this I'm sure my muse, imagination, and writing will all be able to settle down and agree. I hope._

* * *

Makoto looked at the clock and sighed. It was 3 AM, and she was lying there, awake. It looked like she wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight either.

Her friends and coworkers had noticed her shorter temper, but they'd accepted that she was having trouble sleeping with covert looks and sage head-nodding. She didn't enlighten them to the real reason. She didn't even want to _think_ about the real reason.

Though they were partially right. It was due to the handsome man next to her that she'd give anything for. However, _he_ was sleeping peacefully. She raised herself on one arm to get a better look at him.

Very peacefully, and very happily. She could see that in the curve of his lips as he lay there in the moonlight, auburn hair splayed over the pillows and mingling with her slightly less red and curly tresses. She smiled at him and ghosted her fingers over his face. He murmured sleepily and sighed, still smiling.

"Oh yeah." His voice slid over her, leaving tremors in its wake. She knew that deep voice _verrrrrry_ well. It was the one he used in bed, or while convincing her to come to bed with him. "I love what you do. You know that, girl. Ahh... ah..."

She blushed, even though it was just a dream, then paled. She used to make him make those noises. Not as often anymore, though. It was true that they had very different schedules now, but... She wished for what they'd been like with all her heart. Now she got up for work well before he woke, and he didn't get home until she was near dozing, knowing it was only ten hours till she had to be at work again. The weekends she cherished like nothing else.

He made more noises of contentment, _intimate contentment_, and she felt herself flush. It was nothing like the blushing earlier, this one being fuelled by rage. Just _who_ was he dreaming of, lying there? What did she look like? Was it someone at work? A celebrity? The woman he saw in line for coffee every morning? _Who?_

She threw herself back down onto the bed, mind chasing itself in circles. _Maybe it's you. _She reminded herself. _Maybe he's dreaming of you._ She snorted at the thought, although she made sure not to wake the man next to her. She didn't want to explain to him what she was doing having conversations with herself at... She snuck another look at the clock. At 4 AM.

She tossed and turned, kept awake by the low noises he was making. She scowled, unhappy that he got a full nights sleep with his mystery lover while she lay awake all night, making her too tired to do anything when _she_ had him.

Like last night. There'd been some cuddling that was certainly leading up to something interesting. Then she'd fallen asleep. _Right_ in the middle of cuddling. She'd woken up in bed, all tucked up and held tight by the slumbering man beside her. It had been his deep, sexy voice that had woken her, whispering endearments to his shadow-lover while he held her.

So now here she was, two hours later, knowing she was looking at another long, sleepless night. Even when his arms reached out and wrapped around her, she could think of nothing but _Does he know it's me he's holding? Does he know it's me lying with him? Who is he dreaming of?_

She stared at him, as if concentrating would make her able to read his thoughts. All it gave her was a headache. _If he's thinking of me, why doesn't he ever say my name? He knows it. He says it all the time while I'm awake._ The slumbering man beside her didn't give her an answer, and she finally decided to see what some coffee would do for her head.

She was sipping her drink in the kitchen, mood still black, when she felt strong arms encircle her from behind. "You're up early." A husky, sleep-slowed voice said in her ear. It made her shiver. "You don't have to be at work for another hour and a half."

"I couldn't sleep." She muttered, hoping he wouldn't pursue the question. She didn't want to answer questions about her lack of sleep. Or ask them.

"I noticed." He responded, sounding like he was frowning. "You're not sick, are you?" He raised one of his hands from her waist to her forehead.

"No." She sighed the word, recognizing that he wasn't going to drop the subject.

"You sure?" He asked, concerned. She felt a smile form at the worry in his voice.

"I'm sure. I just... I dunno. I just can't sleep."

He nipped at her ear, causing her to jump slightly. "I think I can help you with that." The sensual drawl he spoke in lit a fire in her belly and caused her skin to heat. "First things first, though." suddenly his warmth was gone. She looked around, only realizing then that he'd actually left the room.

"First things first, eh?" She muttered grouchily. "So what comes before _that_?"

"Calling your boss, and mine, to tell them you _are_ sick and neither of us will be in today." The bedroom voice and warm arms were back, stroking her stomach in a way that made her squirm. "Wouldn't want them calling us later. I have plans..." He whispered some of them in her ears, causing her to blush.

He scooped her up and headed back to the bedroom as fast as he could without running. "Nephrite!' She responded, laughing. "What are you doing?"

His eyes were bright as he dropped her on the bed and kissed her lingeringly. "Why, enjoying a now work-free day with my wife." His mouth trailed to her ear while he wrestled with the knot on her robe. "I don't get as much time with you as I like anymore. You're always waiting in my dreams, but I'd rather have the real thing. All my dream wife makes me do is miss my real one more, Mako-chan. Our work can do without us for today. Right now you're _mine_!"

When she woke later, it was further into the day than she'd expected. She looked over at the man next to her again and grinned. He was mumbling to his sleep-lover again, but she knew what to do about it now. She leaned over and kissed him till he woke up a little. "Mako..."

She grinned against his lips. "You were talking in your sleep. It woke me up a little."

He hauled her closer. "... 'd much rather be up with you, love. Miss you while I'm asleep."

She snuggled her head under his chin. "You said I'm with you when you dream."

He ran his hand through her hair, revelling in the feel of it. "It's not as good as the real thing. Nothing could be. I love you, Mako-chan."

"I love you too, Nephrite." She sighed happily, glad she knew who his dream woman was now. And glad he preferred the real flesh-and-blood one to her. She also knew that any more sleepless nights would well deserve those knowing looks others gave her.


End file.
